Angelic Sickness
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: HUMAN: Moonracer get's terribly sick and Ratchet has to take care of her.


"Moonracer?" Ratchet walked into the room he shared with his girlfriend, "Hey, Moonracer? You here?" He pulled his long blonde hair into a ponytail after he took off his coat. He looked in the kitchen but didn't see her anywhere. He went to the bedroom they shared and saw her sitting in a chair with her head down on his desk, sleeping. As he stepped closer he noticed her face covered in sweat along with her body trembling, "Moon?" He placed his hand on her forehead and gasped, she had a severe fever. He pulled the chair out, picked her up bridal style and took her to their bed. He moved her sweat soaked hair that stuck to her face before he hesitated to strip her of her clothes. They had been going out for awhile but they were both so shy, the only thing they had done together was hold hands and give each other little pecks on their cheeks. He blushed as he undone her shirt. Sure he had done this to other females and males in the medbay but that was usually an emergancy, he didn't pay attention but he didn't want her thinking he was invading her privacy or anything. He managed to take her clothing off without looking at her body. He covered her nude form up with a white, silk blanket. She obviously had a headache from the fever. She was clenching her eyes tight every other second as her head moved back and forth, slowly on the pillow. The medic ran to fetch a bowl of water and a rag. When he came back she had kicked the silk blanket down to her waist. Ratchet just took the rag and ran it gently across across her forehead and down her cheeks to her shoulders. Her mint green, shoulder length hair was sprawled out beneath her on the pillow, making her look like an angel. Her skin was deathly pale but she was still beautiful in his eyes.

He ran the rag down across her chest, in an attempt to cool her body down and stopped in between her small breast. She seemed to relax as his hand moved across her heart. Her light green eyes opened and looked up at him, "Ratchet?" He nodded and she grabbed one of his big hands with both of her small ones, keeping it on top of her chest, "You're warm..."

"You're sick, Moon. When did you get like this?" He cupped her cheek with his free palm.

"You're so warm..." She cuddled into his palm, she was half asleep and the fever wasn't helping any. She pulled his body in the bed with her, took his shirt off and cuddled against his bare chest. "Ratchet..."

He wrapped his arms around her naked form, hugging her closer to him.

That night he woke up around 11:30 p.m. with Moonracer in his arms. He came to his senses and slowly pulled himself away from the girl. His face was dark red from the blush he got after realizing what had happened. As any other professinal would do he set aside for later and looked at the matter at hand. His love was sick, terribly, high fever still, that was the first issue to address, cool her off.

He went to the store and bought several bags of ice, toating them in he wrapped them in towels and packed them around her form. Slowly, the chill graced her body helping her cool off at least a little. He watched as her eyes opened, slowly, "Moon, you ok?"

She somewhat nodded and shuddered a little. She was falling in and out of sleep. He stroked her hair that was tangled and clumped together from sweat. He sighed softly and found a brush, untangling bits and weaving them into small braids. Another sigh and he had to shake his head for he knew it had to be done, but that didn't mean he liked it any better. She needed a cool bath in a bad way and she needed it now. He also knew he had to get in with her so she wouldn't drown. Relucantly he went to draw said cool bath. When it was full enough, he returned to get her, already stripped down to a towel himself, even though she wasn't aware enough to actually see him. Flipping the sheet off her he tugged off his towel, starring carefully at the tub as he eased into it, she was settled between his legs, her back braced to his chest. As shy as they both were, it didn't mean he was not curious to know what she felt like. His red face darkened if at all possible as he shook his head to banish the thoughts that taunted him so badly.

Moonracer blinked several times rapidly and frowned as she realized she was in water, turning slightly she saw Ratchet. "Ratchet...?" she asked unsure of how to react, mostly confused she just stared at him, it hit her suddenly and she turned back quickly folding her arms over her chest, "What is going on here?" She asked calmly even though she wasn't so.

"You needed a bath, badly and your fever kept getting higher, this was the only option I had left." She nodded at hearing his words, "I didn't want to invade your personal space but I didn't want you to get worse, either."

"It's ok, I understand." Her body was still limp against his, she was still weak and had no energy so she just relaxed in Ratchet's arms as he continued to run the rag over her body. His hands began to tremble, slightly. He should've known better. But this was not the time for such actions, she was ill and needed to be taken care of. He forced down the urges and managed to control them. He finished and stood with her in his arms, grabbing the towel and drying them off. He placed her back on the bed and pulled the thin blanket up to her belly button, then went to get some sleep pants to slip on her lower half.

He rubbed the back of his neck and carefully pushing the pants up beneath the sheet. She stirred slightly and turned to her side as she whimpered. He sighed, at least her fever was down a little.

"Mmmn... Ratchet...?" she called peering around as she drew the sheet up over her chest. "Yes?" he crawled up beside her just as she curled up to his warmth. "Stay with me...," she muttered.

"I will, how are you feeling?" His hands ran up and down her back, feeling her shudder. "Better..." she replied nuzzling closer to him as he smiled softly kissing her forehead.

"Thats good to hear, love." His hands wandered gently over her back, keeping her close his fingers toyed with her damp hair as they both dozed off.

When next they woke Moonracer's fever had broke, though her face was so red as she was sprawled over Ratchet like a blanket. His face was little better. She sat up a little starring at him wide eyed. Just as she was about to get off, he wrapped his arms around her and said quietly, "Wait..." His arms tightened around her, holding her closer, "Don't go..." He could barely look at her but look at her he did. Face bright red and heart pounding she stayed, shifting so she was a tad more comfortable as she rested against him, her head on his shoulder.

"Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for taking care of me." She sat up on her elbows and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No need to thank me, love."


End file.
